cuando nada sale como tú lo deseas
by fhiserprice
Summary: Phineas ha vuelto a Danville, después de estar en el extranjero como estudiante de intercambio, decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Isabella cuando llega se lleva la sorpresa de su vida Isabella y Ferb ahora son novios podrá Flynn olvidarse de Isabella o luchara por conquistarla.


Hola mis queridos lectores les he traído un nuevo fic. Como parte de mi primer aniversario, aquí en fanfiction. Espero que les guste ya que es algo que nunca he escrito y de seguro se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

**Antes que nada disclaimer: El universo Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, sino Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, solo se ocupan sus personajes, para entretener al público único y conocedor.**

Bueno ahora que corra el fic. Llamado.

**Cuando nada sale como tú lo deseas.**

Nos encontramos en un avión proveniente de Alemania, que se dirigía hacia Danville, en el avión venia Phineas Flynn, un chico de 16 años regresaba a su ciudad natal después de estar en un tiempo como estudiante de intercambio en Berlín, el joven Flynn estaba emocionado por fin estaría de regreso a su natal Danville, volvería ver a su familia y amigos, pero aún estaba más emocionado ya que vería a su mejor amiga Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas estaba profundamente enamorado de Isabella, pero nunca le dijo sobre sus sentimientos hacia la chica de origen mexicano, pero en cuanto llegaría a Danville.

Phineas no dudaría en pedirle a Isabella que fuera su novia, el piloto del avión les pidió a los pasajeros que se abrocharan sus cinturones, ya que muy pronto aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de Danville, el joven Flynn abrocho su cinturón mientras observaba un anillo que compro en Berlín, para hacerle la propuesta a Isabella, él estaba esperanzado en que Isabella aceptaría inclusive le pedio consejos a su hermano Ferb de cómo tratar de conquistar a la chica de tus sueños.

Por fin el avión aterrizo, todos bajaron y pasaron a la zona de aduanas, aunque fue un poco tardado Phineas paso sin problemas, tomo un taxi a fuera del aeropuerto, ya quería a darles la sorpresa a todos sobre su regreso, estaba emocionado sobre la cara que pondrían que estaría de regreso, en el transcurso podía ver como su ciudad natal seguía como siempre, nada había cambiado, seguía emocionado ya que estaba a una cuantas cuadras de su hogar, quería llegar y planear algún proyecto como siempre lo hacía con su hermano a Ferb, divertiste como lo hacían en sus vacaciones de verano.

El taxi hizo su parada en la casa de Phineas, el pelirrojo le pago al chofer y bajo del taxi, algo que le sorprendió es que escucho música en su hogar, quizá tenían una fiesta o quizá descubrieron de que el venia de Alemania, tomo su maleta y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, abrió la puerta lo que vio, le destrozo su corazón, ya que Ferb e Isabella se estaban besando y todos sus amigos familiares les aplaudían, al parecer la pareja acaba de formalizar su noviazgo, Phineas estaba a punto de llorar pero en cuanto Ferb e Isabella, lo vieron el pelirrojo simplemente fingió una gran sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado, tanto linda su madre, como Candace su hermana, se acercaron, al pelirrojo le dieron la bienvenida y Linda dijo.

―**hijo mío, que alegría que hayas vuelto, pero por que no nos avisaste, hubiéramos ido por ti―** a lo que el pelirrojo dijo **―bueno mamá, quería darles una sorpresa―** aunque en sus pensamientos, el joven Flynn decía **―pero el que se llevó una sorpresa, fui yo―** Candace abrazo a su hermano y le dijo **―pues créeme hermanito, todos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, que alegría que estés de vuelta hermanito, ven vamos a festejar el noviazgo de Ferb con Isabella y tu regreso a casa―** al pelirrojo escuchar lo que dijo Candace, mas le destrozaba el corazón y dijo **―perdónenme, pero yo estoy muy cansado, fue un largo viaje y si no les molesta, yo quiero descansar―**

Nadie se opuso a las palabras de Phineas y le dejaron paso libre, hacia la casa pero antes el pelirrojo se acercó hacia Isabella y Ferb, los miro fijamente, a Isabella la abrazo y la felicito por su noviazgo, pero Isabella pudo notar en los ojos de Phineas, una gran tristeza, eso le incomodo mucho a la pelinegra, después de eso Phineas abrazo a Ferb y lo felicito, pero la mirada de Phineas, hacia se hermano denotaban enojo, Ferb lo supo de inmediato y le regalo una sonrisa sínica, Phineas dejo a todos y se dirigió a su habitación, sus amigos pudieron notar, que eso no era cansancio sino tristeza, una vez en su habitación Phineas saco el anillo y guardo en uno de sus cajones especiales, ya que estos tenían una seguridad extrema que nadie podía abrirlos, ni siquiera Ferb y dijo.

―**que tonto fui al creer en las palabras de Ferb, sobre todo que idiota fui, al creer que Isabella me haría, caso no cabe duda este mes que restan de clases, va hacer un infierno, para mí, lo bueno que después de la graduación, me iré a Tokio―** el pelirrojo saco la ropa de sus maletas y la acomodo en sus cajones, las lágrimas de Phineas no paraban de salir, de vez, en vez, ponía su mirada hacia la fiesta, y veía la pareja de enamorados como bailaban y sonreían, Phineas sentía un gran odio en su corazón así que mejor se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Fin del primer capítulo y bien que tal les pareció este cap. Sorprendidos un fic. Distinto a lo que he escrito bueno ahora viene una gran pregunta y quiero su opinión que chica les gustaría para Phineas hay 3 opciones.

**Opción A: Vanessa**

**Opción B: Gretchen **

**Opción C: OC personaje ficticio de este loco escritor.**

Bueno aquí están las opciones espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y bueno yo me despido gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima se despide como siempre su amigo y camarada.

Fhiserprice paz fuera.


End file.
